saints_and_sinnersfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Lincoln
History Before the Outbreak Year One Initial Outbreak When Charlie and his flatmates are sold several tabs of what they are told is acid and quickly invited several of their other acid loving friends to come do it with them. The tabs had the old Internet Explorer logo printed on them and the dealer told them they were known only as Evolv3 that had been released and sold put with minutes in a deep corner of the Dark Web with scarily fast delivery within moments of the crypto currencies had been sent. Several of their other friends also came to ''The Flat'''' and with a ten strong group of trippers they all took their tabs of Acid. '''Mutation' After a heavy night of tripping on the tab Charlie started to feel weird and passed out in the bedroom his vision blurred and his body felt torn. When he woke up he was startled to find that two identical versions of himself were also in the room with him. After trying to think of a logical explaination they are soon interupted by sirens and the two clones quickly climb into the attic which Charlie is being arrested and taken down to the station once the bodies of several of their friends are found. At the ''Police Station'' Charlie is finally let out after almost twenty four hours of being held. He walks the two and a half mile journey home in the rain, wondering if just maybe he had been tripping when he met his clones or maybe he did kill his friends. Upon arrival back at the flat he finds the two clones (now named ''Chris'' and ''Clovis'') ''are both still at the flat. Chris is drunk and Clovis is eating pasta out of the pan. After a brief coming to terms conversation between the three of them, a random girl just walks into the living room and stops shocked and screams. The three clones all yell until it is revealed that it was actually one of Charlie's Flatmates, ''Alice. ''Alice quickly gets over the initial shock of seeing three versions of her best friend standing in front of her and she goes on to explain how that it isn't just them and hundreds around the world have been mutated while hundreds also died. It is at this point it is revealed that Alice can shed her skin and a new body replaces the old one. Lacy returns traumatised about learning of her friends deaths and being interrogated for murder. On the News they watch various video footage of mutants doing various incredible things. 'Enforced Medical Assessment/Quarantine EMAQ While Jamie is being escorted out of the police station after being questioned he overhears on the police radio that anyone suspected to have come into contact with the street drug known as 'evolv3' were to be escorted to an assessment centre and any resistance should be met with force. As he walks out the door two cops start to run at him but he swings his arm around and slams them both into a wall giving him a chance to run. Upon hearing this news and knowing they only have a small headstart everyone starts grabbing bags and Chris and Clovis take them out to the car. It is in the third trip to the car when Clovis notices the slashed tires and a blacked out car on the corner watching them. Realising they have no time, Clovis runs and alerts the others who all run back into the flat while Clovis is grabbed from behind and taken into a van. The police storm the flat but Jamie throws a door he ripped off the frame down the stairs into them and they manage to escape by jumping through a window and running. '''The Plan Charlie comes up with a plan to break out Francis, Sandra and now Clovis from the police station and without any hesitation Alice transforms herself into a policewoman and slaps a pair of handcuffs to Jamie and pretended to lead him down to the cells where their friends would be. Meanwhile Chris and Charlie both simultaneously let off a load of fireworks around and in the fuel tanks of police cars to distract the rest of those on shift so Jamie could use his strength to break them all out. Lacy stayed in the van they borrowed for a quick getaway. The Breakout Attempt ''' in retrospect it didn't go quite as planned. As soon as Alice and Jamie had reached the cells that they found that their friends had been deported off to Central London to the EMAQ. During the break out they free two mutants that hadn't been processed named Morris and Billy. Unfortunately Chris and Charlie didn't manage to distract all the cops and Alice is tazered and loses conscience and Jamie has to carry her to the car waiting for them while Billy uses his laser hands to keep the cops at bay and Morris uses his tounge to steal keys to a cop car. As Lacy drives them away Charlie jumps into the getaway car while Chris joins Billy and Morris in the cop car. They use the sirens to make a path for them and the get away car followed behind. '''The Forest of Dean Billy directs them to the Forest of Dean where supposedly there was an encampment of mutants living their hiding from the police. Charlie is skeptical and when they find nothing at the exact coordinates that Billy had been given, he is the first to give up and start to leave, demanding they wake up Alice. However suddenly before his very eyes a small abandoned looking traveling circus, half buried in the forest appeared and the invisibility illusion wore off for them. They had found The Circus. The Circus The Circus was a small encampment of Mutants from the local area, hiding out from the Police who were now hunting them. Initially the circus only had seven members when Charlie and his group showed up. * Willow- Flight/Energy Blasts * Daniel- Cat Physiology * Lola- Psychic Shield * Richard- Healer * Eric -Adaptive Muscle Memory * Jo- Fire Manipulation * Diane- Mutation Detection The EMAQ Breakout The Circus The Funeral The Cult Village The Circus Leeds The Circus Australia The Circus The Belu Attacks Joining Prometheus Year Two Category:Prometheus Category:The Circus Category:London Category:Clone